Some People Just Aren't that Strong
by Suika Hitsugaya
Summary: Suika Suzuki a half Japanese half American girl. Best friends with Ichigo Kurosaki. One day she meets the cold Toshiro Hitsugaya. Is it love at first sight or hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. I do own my OC Suika.**

**Please read and review! I'm new to this so please don't be so harsh! No flames...please...**

**Toshiro: There are to many "Pleases" in that sentence...**

**Suika: Yeah whats up with that?**

**I'm polite that's what!**

* * *

Chapter one

Suika Suzuki was walking next to one of her best friends Ichigo Kurosaki on their way to Karakura high school.

"So how was America?" Ichigo asked her.

"Fine as always. Caught up with my family. Ya know the normal stuff. Still don't see why mom didn't just move dad and me to America instead of staying here... So anything new happen while i was gone? see anymore ghost?" Suika asked teasingly.

"Should I feel offended?" Ichigo asked referring to the America joke. But his face got serious suddenly. "Oh no... What did you do!" Suika groaned. "Hey why do i always have to have done something!"

"Because it's you Ichigo!" She stated impatiently. "Well you see..." And so he went on to tell her all about the Ishida's being quincys, meeting Rukia, Yoruichi, becoming a shinigami, going to the soul society, fighting the mighty Zaraki Kempachi, to saving Rukia from being exicuted.

Suika blinked in amazment. "Wow i missed a lot... Hey are you still not with Orihime-chan!" She asked completely forgetting the conversation. Ichigo's face turned completely red. "What?! No! What the hell are you talking about!" Suika just laughed. Of course he has yet to relise how perfect he was with the girl... Oh well it was only a matter of time now.

"So has anything changed with school?" She asked. "Well we've gotten a few new students..."

"New students?" Suika asked one eyebrow raised. "Uhhh yeah..."

"Hey Kurosaki! Where have you been we have important stuff too go over! when i tell you to be somewhere at a certaint time you should be there!" A very annoyed yet bored and cold voice rang out. Suika turned and stopped wide eyed.

* * *

**Well I wonder who that could be...hehehe...**

**Suika: Why did i stop and stare huh!**

**Well ya see... Oh wait would ya look at the time...**

**Suika: Wait! Come back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just Suika.**

* * *

Chapter two

There stood a short white haired boy, his turquoise eyes stood out with there coldness. "Kurosaki! Where in the hell have you been?" The boy said in an annoyed voice. This caused Suika to stop her staring. And admittedly having someone that she didn't know speak to her friend like that pissed Suika off. "Who in the hell do you think you are!" She yelled at him. He raised one eyebrow in her direction. "And who the hell are you? And why don't you butt out!if He said his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well excuse me if I don't like you talking to my friend like that!" The boy turned to Ichigo."Friend?" The orange haired strawberry just rolled his eyesnat Suika's antics.

"Suika this is Toshiro Hitsugaya." He introduced the boy to her. "Toshiro this is Suika Suzuki. She's been a friend of mine for the longest time. But she's been away in America visiting family." Ichigo explained. Toshiro nodded. "Well then Toshiro now that i know your name, i still want to know who the hell you think you are!" Suika said angirly. Toshiro's eyes twitched slightly. "It's Captian Hitsugaya to you!" He hissed out. Suika just snorted. "Yeah whatever you say shorty." Toshiro's face started to look like a tamato at this point.

"You are just as short as me if not shorter!" He blew up.

"Yeah well my genetics suck what's your excuse?!" His eye twitched again.

"Baka! I don't have to answer to you!" "Then don't!" She yelled back.

While they were having their little yelling match back and forth Ichigo just watched with an amused look on his face. He was paying so much attention that he didn't see the short black haired chappy loving girl come up behind him. "Hey Ichigo!" She said startling him. Ichigo fell to th ground. "Hey! What the hell is your problem you can't just go around sneaking up on people like that!" He yelled at her. The girl just shrugged, not looking guilty at all. Ichigo started mumbling under his breath angrily.

"What do you want Rukia?" He asked Rukia smiling sweetly.

"Well you see Renji and the others are getting tired of waiting for you. So they sent me to look for you," She explained.

"Well I knew there was a place i was suppose to go to but I didn't know where to go! Or the time! Ichigo said a scowl planted firmly on his face. And your stupid directions didn't help either!"

Rukia held up a piece of paper to his face.

"How could you not follow this! See this Chappy leaves your house then walks to Urahara's shop at exactly 7:45! It's as simple as that!" She deadpanned. To Ichigo and anyone else it looked as though she just pointed to a bunch of lines and a horribly drawn bunny...

"Uh yeah cause that's easy to follow... Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"BUNNY!" A voice screamed in his ear.

"Dammit! Suika!" Ichigo screamed.

"Suika?" Rukia asked confused.

" I am not doing this again." Ichigo groaned.

" Whatever we have to get going anyway." Toshiro said rolling his eyes and walked away.

* * *

**Well... That was short...**


End file.
